Heroes
Heroes (ヒーロー達, Hīrō Tachi) are individuals who fight for justice against evil in the world. They protect civilians from harm against natural disasters, monsters, villains, and other threats. Most heroes are registered with the Hero Association and are divided into four classes: C-Class, B-Class, A-Class and S-Class. Heroes are given number rankings within their respective classes. There are numerous unnamed heroes. S-Class S-Class (S級, S-kyū): The highest and strongest class in the Hero Association. Here are listed the most powerful heroes, who are said to each be at least as strong as an emergency army division. This class was originally created to gather individuals who, despite their low ranking, were capable of defeating disaster level Demon Mysterious Beings on their own. The current highest-ranked S-Class hero is Blast. There are currently a total of 17 heroes in this class, the lowest amount of members out of all the classes. S-Class Heroes= A-Class A-Class (A級, A-kyū): The second strongest class out of the four classes. When a hero reaches Rank 1 in B-Class, they can climb up to A-Class. Heroes in this class are considered very powerful and are often the most popular. The current highest-ranked A-Class hero is Sweet Mask. There are currently 38 heroes in this class. A-Class Heroes= |-| Former= } |} B-Class B-Class (B級, B-kyū): The third strongest class out of the four classes. When a hero reaches Rank 1 in C-Class, they can climb up to B-Class. Heroes in this class do not have to perform weekly heroic acts to fulfill any quotas. The current highest-ranked B-Class hero is Fubuki. There are currently 101 heroes in this class. B-Class Heroes= |-| Former= C-Class C-Class (C級, C-kyū): The lowest and least strong class out of the four classes. Although C-Class heroes are the weakest, their strength exceeds that of an average person. When a hero enters the association, they normally begin here. C-Class heroes must perform weekly heroic acts to fulfill their quotas, otherwise they are removed from the Hero Registry. The current highest-ranked C-Class hero is Mumen Rider. There are currently 390 heroes in this class, the most numerous out of all the classes. C-Class Heroes= |-| Former= Unknown Class Unknown Class: Heroes whose Class and Rank are unknown. Unknown Class Heroes= Unregistered Heroes Unregistered heroes are regarded as "weirdos" by the Hero Association, and don't get any credits or mentions in any media. There are currently no known Unregistered Heroes. Trivia *Both mangakas have been asked what kind of hero they would be in the world of One-Punch Man. **Murata said he would be a C-Class hero called Sakuga Nebukuro (Drawing Pictures + Sleeping Bag), who can fall asleep by just falling down, and he can draw pictures when he's sleeping. **ONE said he would be a C-Class hero called Trash Collecting Man who picks up trash to earn points. *Genos is the first hero in 2 years to be recruited directly to S-Class. The last one being King. References Category:Heroes Category:S-Class Category:A-Class Category:B-Class Category:C-Class Category:Characters Category:Former Heroes Category:Unknown Class Heroes